


A Few More Days

by Seattle_lite



Category: Richonne - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Richonne - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattle_lite/pseuds/Seattle_lite
Summary: From S7 Ep 12 episode "Say Yes". Follow Richonne each night of their honeymoon. Fills in the gaps that we didn't see in the episode how I imagined it happened.





	1. Night 1

Night 1

"Is that everything?"

Rick double checked around the van and nodded. "Looks like it."

Michonne turned around in the driver's seat to watch him as he organized the small number of cans and gun they found and closed the back door. She drove for a few minutes with him giving directions from the back. Carefully she navigated, driving slow to keep engine noise to a minimum. One false move and they would be surrounded by walkers. Although one of them would always have to stay awake and keep watch, she looked forward to turning her brain off for at least a short period of time.

"Here's good."

Michonne killed the engine, leaning her head back against the seat to relax and catch her breath. They had been going non stop since early that morning when they left Alexandria and she was exhausted.

"C'mere."

The low timbre in Rick's voice jolted her instantly, her head whipping to the back of the van. He sat with his legs crossed on top of several blankets that would serve as their bed for the night. When they locked eyes, the corner of his lip turned up mischievously. His eyes sparkled the brightest shade of blue among the dark backseat.

Michonne returned his naughty smile, the fatigue instantly leaving her limbs. Her hands rubbed along her jeans itching to touch him. The atmosphere was suddenly charged, electricity shocking her senses to high alert. Her breasts felt heavy, weighted with desire. Rick, never one to be the most patient, began to unbutton his shirt, practically ripping it from his jeans. Her breath hitched when he began to unbuckle his gun belt.

"I said c'mere," he repeated, never taking his eyes from her. The smile was gone, replaced with a steel determination shrouded in lust. How she managed to be around Rick for so long without pouncing on him still baffled her. Sure, there was war and their lives were in constant danger but now that she's had him beneath her, on top of her, inside her, she can't imagine a time where he was anywhere else.

Quickly Michonne shuffled out of the seat and crawled to the back. "I thought we were going to build a fire and make some dinner," she said while hastily untying her boots. "Aren't you hungry?"

Rick pulled off his boots and did a slow perusal of her body from top to bottom, reminding her of how he used to steal glances. "Very."

She blushed, turned on by his sexy Southern drawl. Her hands were on him in a flash. His chest, broad shoulders, arms. Those fucking soft, beautiful curls that she loved to run her fingers through while she kissed every part of his body within reach.

He reached for her belt, tugging at her jeans impatiently. "Gotta get these off."

She tried to help him but she was torn between lapping hungrily at his perfect pink nipple and rubbing his jean-clad erection. Their chests were heaving with exertion, the air trapped in the van making the temperature rise. "Need you," she whispered going for the button on his jeans.

"Shit," he cursed in frustration finally managing to get her a few inches away so he could concentrate on pulling her jeans down. He ignored her disappointed look focusing instead on getting her naked as quickly as possible. His dick was downright painful straining against the worn denim. Grunting in aggravation, he eventually discarded her pants and panties, tossing them over his shoulder. Michonne giggled at his agitation, temporarily subsiding a little of her own. She watched in amusement as his brow furrowed in concentration while removing the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, she looked past his chest and hard member and focused on his face. This perfectly imperfect man who she's known for a year but felt like a lifetime. They've been together almost everyday since that fateful day she hobbled towards the prison fence with the basket of baby formula. She's seen it all, the bad, the ugly and the brutal. They share an intimacy that goes beyond sex. A relationship that goes beyond boyfriend and girlfriend. Something only achieved when you've gone through what they've been through.

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked, smoothing out the blankets beneath them. "And why do you still have your shirt on?"

Michonne gave him a coy smile. He loved it because it was the smile she reserved only for him.

Slowly she spread her legs giving him a full view of her glistening center. "Which one do you want the answer to first?"

Speechless, he began to stroke himself while she removed her bra and tank top. Resting on her elbows, she poked out her breasts, her dark nipples already at full attention. She cocked her head to the side, struggling to keep her eyes off his movements. If she paid too much attention, she would take him in her mouth but she could sense that he wanted to be in control tonight. There was always tomorrow...

"Rick, I asked which one do you want the answer to first?" She almost didn't recognize her own voice. Low, raspy and laced with need. He crawled towards her, his eyes focused on his target.

"You know what I love about this van," he said completely ignoring her question. "Besides being a grungy shade of yellow, old and pure metal." Rick softly kissed her inner thigh. "You know what's great about metal this old and sturdy?"

"Mmmm," she moaned as his soft lips rewarded her with another kiss dangerously close to where she really wanted him.

"Now who's not answering questions?"

There was a low buzz in her ear, her desire was drowning out his words. She tried her best to concentrate but her focus was only on the deep pang between her thighs.

"It's damn near soundproof."

That, she heard. Her head lifted suddenly and caught the wicked twinkle in his eye. They hadn't had many moments completely alone since they met, always having to be mindful of how loud they were while having sex. There was always the kids or the family around and because it was what they were used to, it hadn't dawned on her that the situation was completely different...until now. As he laid her down beneath him, Rick took her mouth in a searing kiss and parted her lips to make room for his ravenous tongue. "I want to hear you. No holding back." His finger played gently along her sex, groaning at how wet she was. "You're so ready for me."

When his thumb hit her clit, she pulled her mouth away and groaned louder. "That's it baby. Just like that," he coaxed her.

In a second, his mouth was away from her face, sucking hard on her nipples. The sound echoed throughout the small space. Michonne was soothed by the symphony of his lips smacking, her moaning, and their heavy breathing.

"Please," she begged. She couldn't take anymore. Her arousal was leaking on to her thighs and the realization that they didn't have to hold back had pushed her to the brink.

"Turn around." Michonne's eyes popped open and met his steel-eyed gaze. She'd seen this look before, right before he was getting ready to hatch one of his plans that he was determined to make work. Quickly shuffling on her knees, she positioned herself on all fours and was comforted by his arm around her waist.

Rick positioned his thighs between hers, causing her to spread a little more. One hand was on her ass, a place she knew he loved, and the other lightly pushing her shoulders down to have her bend at the perfect angle. He rubbed his dick along her entrance and she gasped.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long," he whispered, the words breaking up between his heavy pants. "Let me know if it's too much." And then he was in her. Her back arched and she cried out in pleasure.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Rick yelled and then stopped moving. Her pussy convulsed pulling him in more. He was deeper than he had ever been before. "You feel so good."

Draping himself across her back, he began to really move. Her hands braced against the blankets and firm floor that had no give, allowing her to take every inch of him. They both cried out each other's names, marveling at how good it felt.

Michonne had never felt anything like this in her whole life. Being so close to him emotionally and physically made her scared more often than not, but she never had time to dwell in it. Her feelings for him had reached a point of no return.

She was in love.

Spurred by her feelings for him, Michonne decided to take a little of the control back. She began to circle her hips in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

Rick faltered for a moment. "Oh shit, that feels—-ahh baby." His reaction turned her on even more and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. He pumped harder, determined to stave off his climax until she let go. Just as he was about to put his finger on her magic button, her insides began to spasm and he knew she was close.

"Come on," he encouraged her. "Come hard for me."

The sound of their skin slapping together drove Michonne wild. This was what she loved about being with him. Uninhibited, raw, feral sex. To feel him completely let go of the demons and stress that shrouded them every day. She screamed, her knees nearly giving out from the force of her orgasm. Despite her dazed state she was determined to bring him over the edge with her. Her pussy squeezed him while she turned her head to kiss him. She gently bit his bottom lip and he let go.

"Unhhhhhh Mich—-". His hips locked in place as he began to pour inside her. He pulled back a little too late and caught the rest of his hot seed in his hand.

"Jesus." He said, trying to regulate his breathing. "You ok?"

Michonne giggled but didn't have much energy to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah." Her knees finally give completely out and she fell face down on the black blanket. "That was—"

Rick trailed kisses down the small of her back and nipped her left ass cheek with his teeth.

"Ow." She playfully slapped him away pretending that it actually hurt but loved how enamored he was with her body.

Rick reached for the two small white washcloths she packed, using one of their bottles of water to clean them both. This was one of the simple acts that she loved so much. She smiled up at him, loving his post-coitus disheveled look.

His sweaty curls hung in his face as he leaned over lifting her leg and cleaning between them. "What?"

"Nothing." I love you.

It was on the tip of her tongue but she held back. At this point after everything they had gone through, it was silly that she couldn't say it to him. She hadn't even said it to Carl and Judith and she loved them. In the new world, the words felt foreign to her. The last time she said them was to her sweet little boy a few days before he died. Everybody and everything she loved, she lost.

He tossed the washcloths to the side and cuddled up behind her. "It's hot."

"It smells like sex in here," she chuckled pulling his arm tight around her.

He peppered kisses across her neck, letting out a content sigh. "We should roll down the windows."

Rick began to get up to crack the windows but she quickly stopped him. "No that's ok. Stay here."

Again, he settled himself against her soft sated body and kissed the back of her head. "Ok."

They laid naked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. When he felt her begin to doze off he moved her locs to the side and kissed her right shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

"Wait," she grabbed his arm again. "Just a little longer." Never one to be clingy, the desperation in her voice shocked her but she shrugged it off. Maybe it was the looming thought of what was up next that made her want to never let go or maybe she was just acting a lovestruck teenager. All she knew was that she craved his physical proximity.

Behind the errant curl hanging loose on his forehead, he regarded her closely. Something seemed a little off. When she turned around and kissed his shoulder, sucking on his neck, he quickly lost his train of thought. Goosebumps began to form on his skin. He groaned, annoyed with his dick for twitching back to life so soon. The rational part of him knew she was tired and that he needed to save his energy. They had another long day tomorrow.

Michonne caressed his hand that lay around her waist, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer that this would all be over soon. Almost two years of no peace and constantly being on guard. She didn't realize how much she missed the quiet moments until now. "Are you dozing off?"

"Nope." He began to play with her locs, trying to quell his need to touch her center. "But tell me something." She lifted her head out of the crook of his neck to glance up at him. "How long had you been dreaming about having sex with me before I made my move?"

Not even bothering to attempt to hide her amusement at both his arrogance and audacity, she laughed loudly and carefree. "Please tell me you are not serious," she said turning back around to snuggle into his body.

He rubbed his growing erection against the plump cheeks of her ass, and a gasp escaped her throat. His voice went deeper as he grinded against her soft flesh. "I'm dead serious."

Her body began to come to life, the temporary reprieve from her previous orgasm slowly fading away. Rick teased her right nipple between his thumb and index finger, speeding up his movements behind her. It wouldn't be long now before he was back inside her but figured he would at least get the answer to his question first. "Was it back at the prison or when we were out on the road towards Terminus?" His hand left her breast and slowly moved down her abdomen towards his favorite place.

"Right there," she whispered when his finger made contact with clit.

"Right where? At the prison or on the road to Terminus?"  
Michonne groaned at his attempt at a joke, knowing he was driving her crazy. She writhed under his touch, her witty comebacks lost on her tongue. Speaking of tongues...

"Mmm, I think I'll have a taste."

God, she was so turned on that she couldn't keep still. As a leader, Rick was strong and ruthless. As a father, he was overprotective and vulnerable. And as a lover, he was affectionate and passionate in a way that constantly left her breathless.

"Neither," she finally answered, throwing him off for a second longer than she needed to turn on her back giving him better access to her dripping pussy. "It was at the church."

Intrigued, he slowed down his efforts just enough to not push her over the edge but still keep her wet and wanting him. She knew this look and didn't wait for him to ask her to continue. "You were holding Judith, rubbing her hair and feeding her while stealing glances at Carl. It was the happiest I think I've ever seen you. Filled with so much pride and love for your children. Agreeing to go to Washington because you knew that's what we all wanted. I knew then."

Rick was stunned. That exact moment he could picture like it was yesterday. Finding Judith alive had been the one ray of hope he had in a long time. But that wasn't all that had been on his mind as he sat on the church floor surrounded by the only people he had left. "It wasn't because of them. Maybe that's what they wanted but all I really cared about was makin' you happy. I knew how much you wanted Washington. With everythang you've given me and my kids, I wanted to at least give you Washington. Anything you—wanted," his voice broke at the end.

Michonne pulled his head down and kissed him hard, pouring in all the emotion she felt at his confession. Telling him she loved him the only way she could right now. His fingers resumed their devastating pace while she devoured his mouth. Her brewing climax surprised her.

This.

This is what it would always be like every time he touched her with his hands or his words. There was no doubt about it. She was completely drowning in Rick Grimes.

And with that realization, she came.


	2. Night 2

Night 2

"I think I've actually become immune to the taste of beans." Michonne stuffed another spoonful in her mouth, not bothering to savor the taste. "I used to hate them before but now it doesn't even matter."

Rick smirked while passing her a quick glance before staring down into his own dented can of pork and beans. "You didn't like beans? I never knew that. You didn't say nothin' before."

She shrugged and threw the almost empty can on the ground. "I guess I never thought to mention it before."

Their time alone together granted them the opportunity to find out little nuggets of random information about each other. With the family around their talks were usually about plans and strategy. It was amazing to him that he loved someone so much that he knew so little about their past. "Tell me something else you didn't like."

The night air was crisp with a light breeze that made her more comfortable than she had been in a few weeks. Sitting cross legged, she settled her hands in her lap smiling over at him. "You are all about the random questions lately."

Rick shrugged mocking her actions by crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap.

She laughed, her white teeth sparkling in the darkness. The fact that she was so anal about her dental hygiene was one thing he learned about her in the midst of the chaos of settling into Alexandria. Now he found himself wanting to know everything he could. "C'mon. Just humor me. Tell me somethin' else"

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the small camouflage sack from the house they raided earlier and began to look inside. "I loved R&B music and hated rap. I didn't own a TV. I was a comic book fanatic when I was a teenager which guys thought was a little weird."

"When you were a teenager? As in past tense?" He cocked his eyebrow remembering how she wanted to read the comic books she found for Carl. Seeing Carl's face light up when he heard the galloping horse approaching the prison gate was Rick's first time truly realizing how close his son had become to her.

"Okay fine. I still enjoy reading them when I can—oh there it is." Proud, she pulled out the stuffed white bunny with long floppy ears wearing a pink and white dress. "What do you think?"

"No thanks I already have somethin' to sleep with at night," he joked while winking at her.

"You're a real wise guy you know that?" She dusted off the small amount of dirt that was on the bunny's foot and held it out in front of her to admire her prized discovery. "Judy is gonna love this. The long ears, the dress. It's the perfect size for her too."

Michonne was beaming and Rick's heart swelled seeing how happy she was to make his daughter happy. "Is that what you ran back in the house for?" He asked, taking the stuffed animal in his hands and looking it over.

"Yep. I thought I had it in the plastic bin but I must've set it to the side. Couldn't leave it." The statement was so nonchalant. It was clear to him she had no idea how much she's changed him. How much she means to him and his children. Their children. Carl and Judith loved her like she was their mother. It used to make him angry to think about Lori not being there to see their children grow up. Judith would not only never meet her biological mother but she wouldn't even know what she looked like. But the anger had morphed to sadness. Something he figured to an extent would always be there. Now, he was happy that his children had someone that loved them just as much as he did. As much as Lori did.

"Give it here before you get it dirty." She playfully snatched it from him and put it back into the sack. "It will be good for her to have something to play with other than those darn red plastic cups."

"Hey she loves those cups. She can play with them for hours."

Michonne laughed, getting to her feet and dusting off her pants. "Yes she can. I guess she doesn't know any better but then again kids are like that. You buy them all these expensive gifts and they play with pots and pants or the boxes the toys came in. I remem-" she started and cut herself off immediately. Dammit. She got so caught up in talking about the kids that she almost spilled something about Andre. It was starting to happen more often than not these days.

Rick cocked his head to the side regarding her closely. "Remember what?"

Dusting off invisible dirt from her pants to buy her some time, she grabbed the sack and walked the few feet to the van door. "Nothing. I was just gonna say that even I banged a pot or two in my day and I also forgot to find something for Carl. You know he looks forward to what I bring him back from runs."

"Yeah, but he'll be alright if he doesn't get somethin' once. Teaches him character."

"Yeah whatever," she said gathering up their few items on the ground and packing it into the van.

Rick watched her every move. She was graceful yet powerful. There were so many beautifully contradicting qualities she possessed that made him fall more in love with her everyday. His heart needed to slow down. But then again they couldn't afford to waste time. There was still so much more he wanted to know. She wore her heart on her sleeve but in some ways she was an enigma. "I would've loved to see you as a kid."

Michonne smiled and shook her head at him while he put out the small fire. "We probably wouldn't have gotten along. You seem like a mamas boy."

To that, he let out a loud laugh and worried that a walker would emerge from somewhere because of the sound. They both tentatively looked around, ears on high alert for any sounds. "We're good," he assured her. Unfortunately, she was more of a worry wart than he was sometimes. Part of him wanted to take all the worry off her shoulders but he knew she would never let him. One of the reasons their relationship worked so well was because she was ready willing and able to defend anyone. The years of feeling burdened with leadership on his shoulders, his load now felt lighter with her by his side.

"So back to you being a mama's boy."

Leaning against the side of the van, he crossed his arms and watched her regard him closely. He hadn't thought about his parents in years. Another reminder of how much things had changed. "You got me. I was a mama's boy."

"I knew it," she rolled her eyes smugly. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. Content, she let out a sigh into his neck and he hugged her tighter.

Rick inhaled her sweet scent, the scruff of his beard a contrast to her soft smooth skin. "How did you know?"

"I can't let you in on all of my secrets," she whispered kissing his neck. Once, twice. His masculine scent was always intoxicating. "It's getting late. Let's call it a night."

Not ready to let go, he squeezed her tighter, his finger tickling down her spine. "I'm not really tired yet."

When he grabbed her ass, she chuckled into his neck knowing exactly what he had in mind. All alone, there was no way they would not take advantage of any and every chance to make love. Michonne didn't want to leave any shadow of a doubt that she had the same thing in mind. Her leg grazed the seam of his jeans and he groaned in her ear.

Rick reached behind her for the door handle blindly, his other hand touching every part of her body he could. "We need to get inside now," he growled.

The door to the van had barely shut before she was on him. Her eagerness was funny for about a half second until her fingers brushed his erection. The games were over. Rick went into overdrive taking off his shirt, while clumsily moving everything around them out of the way. Michonne was just as eager, trying her damnedest to take off her shirt. All around her he was moving and she was dizzy with desire. He stayed up the night before on watch and it was her turn. Tonight he would get some sleep and she wanted to be nice and sated for her hours awake. The plan going around in her head came to an abrupt halt the second Rick's warm talented tongue glided across her stomach. "Shit." She fell on to him, her legs semi straddling his. Initially, she was afraid she hurt him but he quickly recovered, rolling her over and grinding his bulge against her already wet center.

"Fuck," he cursed. The feel of her damp jeans against his hard on drove him crazy. He maneuvered her underneath him into just the right position for what he wanted to do. Their tongues wrestled as he tried to concentrate on pulling down her jeans while she tried to get her shirt off again. Begrudgingly, he pulled his mouth away from hers and took the offending material the rest of the way off and made quick work of her bra. It was tempting to bend down and take her hard, dark nipple into his mouth but he resisted. There was something else he was focused on.

Sitting up on his knees, he unbuckled her belt and took her jeans and panties down and then finished undressing.

Patience was the name of the game but his mind was buzzing. The chemistry between them was electric. Half the time he couldn't concentrate like he needed to. Their mission was to come out there and get guns for Jadis' group. But ever since they got on the road and he was surrounded by the sweet sound of their easy conversation, playful banter, and passionate lovemaking, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Carl and Judith were his life, there was no doubt about that. But having a few days of just being himself without having to be any and everything to everyone was more relaxing than he could've dreamed. Out here, there was no one seeking his direction or his opinion. His woman could hold her own and hold his as well if he needed her to. Even with the absence of sleep and the presence of guilt about the death of their friends, there was something surrounding him that he couldn't quite describe.

It wasn't just love.

That word just didn't seem strong enough to describe what he felt for Michonne. All he knew was that it was something he'd never felt before. His heart was the ultimate paradox. A part of it felt weighed down with the depth of his feelings for her. Similar to the fear he discussed with Abraham about letting someone close just a day before he died. The other part felt light and fluttered every time he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes.

In her eyes he saw something he hadn't thought about in a long time.

His children's future was his primary goal and he resigned himself to being a casualty of the circumstances a long time ago. Now, he found himself thinking more about his future.

Their future.

Michonne was silent watching him. Waiting. Those curious eyes never ceased to paralyze him. Strong and patient. Not just looking at him but actually seeing him for the man he truly was. Sometimes he thought she knew him better than he knew himself.

She laid before him, naked, aroused but patient. Allowing him to go through in his mind whatever he needed to before being brought back to the moment. His frantic movements stilled while he was lost in thought. His thumb rubbed her left ankle while the other hand gently stroked her inner thigh.

He exhaled heavily, something he had to do every once in awhile so his head and heart could align. Sometimes it all was just too much. Michonne's hand reached out to cover his on her thigh. An electric current passed between them and shocked him into action. He moved forward, trailing kisses up her inner thigh.

When his intentions became clear, she tried to close her legs. Rick proceeded forward, widening his shoulders which spread her open to him. She gasped, tense with anticipation.

"I didn't get a taste last night like I wanted to," he whispered.

"It's not my fault you got sidetracked."

They tried this before but it was hard for Michonne to keep quiet with a house full of people. That night he managed to get a little taste of her before he sucked on her clit and she cried out loudly, quickly ending that endeavor. In the middle of the woods in the rickety yellow van, it wasn't going to be an issue anymore.

The mischievous smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't going to take it easy on her. At the initial contact, she jerked. Her shyness rapidly turned into moans that escalated in volume with every pass of his tongue along her sex. Balancing on her elbows, she watched his chestnut curls and broad shoulders between her legs bob up and down. Her vision became blurry when he sucked on her sensitive nub. "Fuck...Riiiick." She began to grasp his hair trying but unsuccessful in her attempt to stay upright. Her head hit the blue blanket beneath her, back arched in pleasure chanting his name like a prayer. Her legs fell shamelessly open, his shoulders no longer needed to keep her on display. She submitted to the feeling, barely registering her hands squeezing her breasts as she rocked against his tongue. "Oh...shit. I'm close."

Rick added two fingers, massaging her tight walls at the same time his tongue flicked her clit. "Yessss c'mon," he coaxed her with his mouth buried in her pussy. He was rewarded with her climax, the sweet juices drenching his face. He lapped them up like a man starving. And he was. Starving to be close to her in every way possible, to be intimate with her in every way.

Michonne was still recovering when he kissed his way up her body and entered her in one quick thrust. "Ahhh," he cried out, his forehead against hers. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths but Rick couldn't hold back any longer. The feeling of being with her was unlike anything he ever felt before. Emotion clogged his throat as he stared into her fierce eyes. Every confession, emotion, feeling manifested themselves as he began to move, pistoning his hips. He kissed her chest, neck, anywhere he could reach as his dick relentlessly massaged her walls. He wanted to get deeper and deeper inside of her, putting her leg on his shoulder and grinding hard against her clit with each thrust. "Rick, Rick, oh—-." Michonne clawed at his lower back, pulling him deeper still.

"You feel so good," he whispered, adjusting his angle just enough to hit the spot that drove her wild. He was frantic. He couldn't enough of her. Her smell. Her touch. Her love. It was all too much and he struggled with what he did to deserve this. There was little doubt in his mind that he could've been a better husband to Lori in those final months. Even if the decision was to end the marriage, he could've handled it better. He's been brutal, unforgiving and ruthless. In spite of it all, she's still been there. Every step of the way.

Still with him.

Rick bit down on his lip as he lifted her other leg high on his hip, stifling the urge to tell her how much he loved her. How she's the one great love of his life.

"Shit, right there," she whimpered. Her nails bore down on his neck as she pulled on his curls. The sign that always let him know she's close to nirvana.

Because he always wanted to give her more, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking hard and she cried out bucking even more.

Her cries were high pitched, barely drowning out his grunts as he continued to move with purpose. The sweat gathered on his brow dripped down on to her chest, wetting her skin even more. Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony, a cadence that had been perfected long before they became lovers.

Fire crawled down his spine, pressure building in his balls until his vision began to blur. He released her breast with a loud pop and made his way back to her irresistible lips. "Look at me," he rasped in her ear, sweeping her locs off her face. "Look at me baby."

Michonne's eyes fluttered open. His eyes had turned dark blue, focused and she saw everything she already knew. He loved her. Her thumb caressed his chin as she arched her back and came hard. Seconds later she felt his warmth begin to fill her.

"Shit," he pulled back looking down between her legs where they were joined intimately. Her fingers traced the contoured lines of his neck and back while his body jerked out the rest of his release. "I'm sorry." He kissed her tenderly on the neck and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's getting harder and harder to pull out. I didn't mea—"

"Shhhh." She kissed his forehead. "It's ok. Let's get cleaned up."

Exhausted, she raised up to her elbows but quickly collapsed back down. "Damn."

Rick chuckled and patted her leg. "I got it. I'll clean you up and then you can get some sleep."

Michonne shook her head. "My night for watch remember," she said stifling a yawn.

He went about the same cleanup routine as the night before. "How about this? You sleep for now and when you wake up we will swap."

Yawning again, she reached for one of his shirts and attempted to put it on but couldn't lift her arms.

Rick smirked while he helped her put it on.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

He buttoned up the shirt and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," she lightly slapped his arm, not having enough energy to put much force behind it. "Don't get all smug Grimes. I'll wear you out one day soon."

"I look forward to it. Now go to sleep."

By the time he put back on his boxers, a t-shirt and checked to make sure the doors and windows were secure, she was already asleep. He watched her for a minute and pulled the blanket over her, certain she was out for the rest of the nigh night.

His ego at exhausting her quickly morphed into a sense of gratitude. He was grateful that she was able to find enough peace to rest a little with everything that was going on.

One day soon he would work up the courage to find out if she wanted what he wanted. For them to be together forever. Even if forever was just a few days or a few months. After the war, there was no guarantee who would be still standing. But for however long he had left, he wanted to spend it with her. He wanted her to be his wife.

Grabbing his gun, he gave her one more kiss on the forehead before he headed to the front seat for another sleepless night to keep watch.

"Good night Michonne."


End file.
